NiGHTS (character)/Old
This article should be merged with Nights. ]] NiGHTS (voiced by Julissa Aguirre) is a First-level Nightmaren and the primary protagonist of the series. NiGHTS is a playful, kind, and free spirited creature who dwells in the Night Dimension. Although NiGHTS was created by Wizeman, NiGHTS didn't agree with Wizeman's plans to take over Nightopia so she rebelled. Reala and NiGHTS are equals in their acrobatic fighting abilities and opposites in their personalities making them perfect rivals. Nights has the ability to dualize with visoters allowing the visitore to fly by touching her hand. Though the vistoter can't fly alone unless Nights is flying with the visitor and she can only take control of where the visitor an Nights fly. NiGHTS into Dreams After rebelling against Wizeman in NiGHTS into Dreams, NiGHTS is imprisoned in an Ideya Palace as punishment. The only way she can be freed from the prison is for either Claris or Elliot, who posses the red Ideya of courage, merge with her. NiGHTS' freedom is only temporary, making it harder for her and the dreamer to collect their stolen Ideya. Should their time run out, NiGHTS will be imprisoned back in the Ideya Palace until another Ideya is brought for her release. NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams ]] Created along with Reala to be Wizeman's right hand, NiGHTS was once obedient towards her creator. However, NiGHTS later rebelled and was confined in a magic cage in Nightopia as punishment. Only Visitors with Red Ideya can release NiGHTS from imprisonment. Gender The original designers of NiGHTS wanted NiGHTS to appeal to a wider audience and saw gender would hold their new character back. During an interview, Takashi Iizuka stated, "NiGHTS is neutral, and therefore has no gender. The impressions of the character with regards to gender are totally up to the player. In Nights Journey of Dreams she's always called a he but she sounds like a girl and has an appearence of a girl. It's extremely stange why in the game she's considered a he since she is shown to have complete opposites with Reala including Gender. Also her colors are pink yellow and purple which shows more of her female gender while Reala has red and black colors showing much more of a male gender then NIGHTS. Personality THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS NiGHTS personality is somewhat that of a child. While she can be playful and mildly rude in the proper situations, she also has the ability to switch to serious in a heartbeat. NiGHTS is very compassionate towards visitors even going as far as to put personal feelings aside. For example, in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams' Sky Concert stage when NiGHTS is asked by Helen to fly up and try it NiGHTS replied "No thanks. I'll pass.", but she had a change of heart upon seeing how important it was to her. NiGHTS is also very merciful. For instance after beating Reala in the Delight City stage, upon noticing that Reala seemed hurt, NiGHTS asked if he was alright only to be captured. In the final stage NIGHTS made the ultimate sacrifice thereupon proving how much NiGHTS cared about Nightopia and wanted to protect it. In the cinema before the fight against Wizeman (extended version), after dualizing with Helen and Will, Wizeman says "You cannot defeat me! I created Nightmare! It can't exist without me! If you destroy me, you destroy yourself as well!" NiGHTS than states that she had known what she was doing all along and says, "It's time to end this". Will and Helen separated from NIGHTS because they didn't want her to disappear forever but NIGHTS convinced them by saying "We have to keep your dreams safe." They dualize and Wizeman is defeated. NIGHTS gives a final bow before fading away into white light. It is unclear whether or not NIGHTS "disappeared forever" as after the credits the child of choice is seen sleeping in their bed and then she lands on the clock tower, invisible flute in hand. As previously stated it is unclear whether this is NIGHTS reappearing or a memorial in her honor. END OF SPOILERS Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters Category:Journey of Dreams Characters Category:Nightmarens Category:Nightmarens (Nights into Dreams) Category:Nightmarens (Journey of Dreams)